


Quick Cookie Time

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A short little snippet of Ruby Rose becoming not so little.





	Quick Cookie Time

Ruby had a cute little grin on her face as she nibbled her way through another cookie. If you’d asked her how many she had eaten that day, she probably couldn’t tell you, and Ruby’s conspicuous cookie consumption really showed. Ruby was chilling in her dorm room in her pyjamas, where no one could see her chubby belly as it hung out of her top, revealing her deep navel and hanging over the waist band of her flannel pyjama pants. Speaking of her pyjama pants, they were having to deal with Ruby’s gains too, stretching skin tight around her plump tush and flared hips and thighs. Ruby finished her cookie, swallowing it down to join the rest. Ruby let out a contented sigh as she gave her pillowy belly a gentle rub, her fingers occasionally sinking into Ruby’s soft blubber as Ruby gazed at her belly.

“Ooh, you’re getting so big and squishy, I can’t see my toes anymore,” Ruby said to herself, giving her soft, rounded belly a pat. Ruby craned her neck so she could check out her behind, a task made easier by how much it jutted outwards nowadays. “You’re pretty big too. You probably make Blake’s Bellabooty look flat now,” Ruby added. After a moment of taking in the sights, Ruby reached towards the desk and plucked another cookie from the box, holding it up to her silver eyes, scrutinising it, her focus clear on her round, soft face. “Now, what are you gonna make bigger?” Ruby asked the cookie. “I’d prefer it if you make me a little more top heavy so I can catch up with Yang. Then I’d be the ‘big sister’ and she’d just be old,” Ruby requested. Ruby started nibbling on her cookie, humming a happy little tune as she did. The cookie lasted about ten seconds before Ruby had chewed through it and was reaching into the box for another. But, shock horror, the box was empty. Ruby shrugged, tossed the empty box into the bin with the other box from that day, before toddling over to her bunk. She reached up, making her top ride up even higher as she reached under her pillow for another box that she tore open and set on the desk. Ruby tugged her top back down as far as it would go, knowing that, no matter what she tried, it wasn’t going to cover everything.

“Man, it’s a shame I gotta cover this cute belly in class and when I’m in my combat gear,” Ruby thought out loud. “I should get a new combat outfit, one that has my belly out. That’ll be awesome once I get really big, having that massive thing jiggling everywhere, hitting stuff when I turn too fast.” Ruby’s eyes lit up with an idea. “Ooh, I could start slapping baddies with my belly when I get fatter. Oh man, I gotta remember this stuff.” Ruby did a cursory search for a pen and paper, before the cookies grabbed her attention again. “Eh, that can wait, I’ve got more cookies to eat,” Ruby said with a shrug. And so, Ruby did indeed eat more cookies, eating until her belly was all full of cookies, then starting all over again tomorrow, and the next day and so on, until she became the big, beautiful woman she dreamed of being.

**Author's Note:**

> This very short thing was commissioned by Disturbed-Yui over on DeviantArt. So what happened was that they commissioned 5000 words for the most recent chapter of A Very Bloated Schnee, but I only wrote 4500 and wanted to run it by them whether they wanted me to pad it out or use the left over 500 elsewhere. And so here's where that extra 500 went. Long story short, if you commission me, I'll make sure you get as many words as you pay for, even if it's not all in one fic.


End file.
